Yondu Udonta
Blue Idiot Drama Queen Old Doofus Mary Poppins David Hasselhoff |gender = Male |species = Centaurian |eye_color = Crimson red |skin_color = Blue |family = Peter Quill/Star-Lord Father Mother Udonta family (relatives) |allies = Tullk Ego Taserface Gef Halfnut Brahl Scrote Narblik Wretch Vorker Ayesha }} |enemies = |pets = |minions =Yondu Ravager Clan members (formerly), Peter Quill (formerly), Kraglin Obfonteri |powers_and_abilities =Control of the Yaka Arrow |possessions =Troll doll blue frog figurine first and second fin |profession =Kree Battleslave (formerly) Ravager Captain (formerly) Member of the Guardians of the Galaxy Captain and leader of the Yondu Ravager Clan (formerly) Peter Quill's adoptive father Kraglin Obfonteri's employer |affiliation =Guardians of the Galaxy Yondu Ravager Clan Ravagers |first_appearance = Guardians of the Galaxy |last_appearance = Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 |live_action = Michael Rooker |voice = |full_name = Yondu Udonta|nationality = |ethnicity = |hair_color = None|love_interest(s) = Unknown amount of lovers}} Yondu Udonta is a former minor antagonist-turned-anti-hero of Guardians of the Galaxy and the tritagonist of Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2. As a child, Yondu's parents sold him to the Kree Empire, where Yondu spent the first twenty years of his life as a Kree Battle slave. However he was freed by Stakar Ogord, who let him have a place among the Ravagers and saw the team as his family. However, Yondu broke the code after stealing several children from their homeworlds and giving them to their father, Ego the Living Planet. However, after learning Ego was killing his own children, Yondu became the adoptive father of Peter Quill (one of Ego's children) and trained him as a Ravager. Background Personality Physical Appearance Early life When he is younger, Yondu is sold to the Kree Empire as a slave by his own parents so they can gain money. (Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2) At some point, Yondu becomes a member of the Ravagers and becomes a leader in their group. One day, he is tasked by Ego the Living Planet to retrieve one of his children, a son with Meredith Quill named Peter. Yondu kidnapped the eight-year-old Peter Quill after the death of his mother from brain cancer and Yondu goes to continue what he was hired to do. However, after learning that Ego was killing by his own children, Yondu decided keep Peter for his own protection. He raises and trains a young Peter Quill into adulthood, but threatens to eat him several times. However, it is actually a joke. Even though Yondu never showed paternal instincts to Peter, he is the closest thing to a parent and family member Peter had left Peter tells Gamora that Yondu was the only family he had. . When Peter turned ten years old, Yondu gave Quill his first M-Ship, which Peter would later call the Milano after the actress Alyssa Milano. Guardians of the Galaxy Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Family Main article: Udonta family Yondu is the patriarch of the Udonta family. His parents were unnamed, but they sold him to the Kree Empire in exchange for money. He became the adoptive father of Peter Quill, who later became a member of the Guardians of the Galaxy Trivia |-| Character notes = * Like his adoptive son, Yondu owns several nickknacks that he has collected over the years from Earth. One of them is a troll doll. * Yondu was twenty-years old when Stakar freed him. Since he was young and greedy when giving away Ego's children, he is probably in his late forties, early fifties. * The team Yondu was a part of is a reference to the original members of the Guardians of the Galaxy. * Drax falsely believed Yondu was Peter's biological father before they met Ego. |-| Cultural References = Marvel * Yondu wears a red prototype fin similar to his 1968 counterpart Disney * While floating down to safety, Peter tells Yondu that he looks like Mary Poppins floating down on her iconic umbrella, which refers to the Disney character from the Disney film of the same name Misc * Yondu bought a Zunes from a junker store in case Peter came back to the Ravagers. References and notes Category:Male Characters Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Characters Category:Guardians of the Galaxy: Vol. 2 Characters Category:Peter Quill's Family Members Category:Parents Category:Fathers Category:Yondu Udonta's Family Members Category:Udonta family Category:Members of the Ravagers Category:Members of the Yondu Ravager Clan